


Где же ты?

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Dreams, F/F, Fantasy, Self-cest, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Там была девушка. Длинные светлые волосы спадали по самую талию, белый подол струился за её силуэтом, и Эльза лишь тянула вслед руки, пытаясь до неё достать. Незнакомка словно светилась изнутри, зазывая. Одно мгновение — и она обернулась к Эльзе, и на лице её проскользнула приветливая улыбка холодно-розовых губ, из-за которой у королевы замерло сердце.
Relationships: Elsa/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 1





	Где же ты?

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается многочисленным прекрасным артам с изображением двух Эльз (до перевоплощения и после), которые, собственно, и натолкнули на мысль. А ещё песне, конечно же.
> 
> Мне бы хотелось сказать, что «спонтанность» — моё второе имя, но увы, обычно это касается только фанфиков, которые я пишу ни с того ни с сего. Как, к примеру, данный экземпляр.

Спящее тело придавливало атласную ткань. Из-за холодного лунного света, проникающего в комнату сквозь большое окно, шёлковое постельное бельё красиво блестело в контрастной темноте ночи. Королева спала крепким сном, её рука периодически вздрагивала, а кисть то напрягалась, то вновь успокаивалась.

Там была девушка. Длинные светлые волосы спадали по самую талию, белый подол струился за её силуэтом, и Эльза лишь тянула вслед руки, пытаясь до неё достать. Незнакомка словно светилась изнутри, зазывая. Одно мгновение — и она обернулась к Эльзе, и на лице её проскользнула приветливая улыбка холодно-розовых губ, из-за которой у королевы замерло сердце. Незнакомка качнула головой и сделала жест рукой, предлагая следовать за ней, и Эльза наконец-то поняла, что может идти. Между стволов деревьев и сквозь океан, внутрь большого ледника и наружу. Незнакомка то и дело оборачивалась, смотря на Эльзу большими голубыми глазами, и улыбалась — у Эльзы руки холодели от того, как сильно она хотела до неё достать.

Неуловимая и далёкая, незнакомка внезапно остановилась на месте. Всё вокруг размылось в пастельных очертаниях неизвестности и большого количества льда. Эльза была уверена, что это чувство знакомо — она была дома, и это поразило её точно так же, как и сделанный незнакомкой шаг к ней навстречу. Кожа девушки была бледна, словно у призрачного видения, и когда Эльза коснулась её ладони, то обожглась ледяным морозом, а ведь она всегда считала это невозможным. Их руки сцепились воедино — Эльза непонимающе заглядывала в голубые глаза, ожидая от них хоть какого-то ответа или знака, но его не последовало. Вместо этого незнакомка поддалась вперёд, и Эльза затаила дыхание, наблюдая, как девушка сомкнула глаза. Холодно-розовые губы находились так близко, что королева могла поклясться, что ощутила новый аромат _— это была сирень?_

Её ладонь коснулась чужой щеки — кончики пальцев кольнул холод. Эльза зажмурилась и поддалась вперёд — это было похоже на приятный шёлк, едва тронувший её губы. Королева невольно задержала дыхание, когда поняла, что незнакомка обнимает её за талию и притягивает ближе к себе — она вздрогнула, почувствовав чужой палец на своей нижней губе, который заставил её приоткрыть рот. Углубление поцелуя ощутилось большой волной, сбившей её с ног и утащившей на самое дно ледовитого океана. Эльза почувствовала слабость в ногах и головокружение. Забывшись, она отвечала на поцелуй и цеплялась за плечи, руки и лицо незнакомки, скользя пальцами то по холодной призрачной коже, то цепляясь за тонкую атласную ткань её белоснежного одеяния. В какой-то момент весь воздух в лёгких растворился, словно сахар в воде, и Эльза ощутила странный, но отчётливый страх, что если сейчас она задохнётся и умрёт, то больше никогда не встретит незнакомку, и прежде чем она успела осознать, насколько странная это была мысль, её глаза распахнулись.

Было темно и холодно. Сквозь окно просачивался лунный свет, и шёлковое постельное бельё красиво блестело в контрастной темноте ночи. Эльза учащённо дышала, сжимая атласную ткань, и испуганно смотрела вперёд, словно всё ещё не отошедшая ото сна. Сердце быстро билось, а от незнакомки простыл всякий след. Её страх, по всей видимости, сбылся, и от этого королеве стало грустно. Она закрыла глаза и устало потёрла переносицу. Снова этот странный сон, не дающий покоя. _«Где же ты?»_ — молило сознание, но ответа на этот вопрос не последовало. Лишь тихий напев простой мелодии и ничего больше.

_— где же ты? голос снов_


End file.
